Thrafsmata
by altereis
Summary: I'll be waiting here. / I'll be waiting for you. / So, if you come here… you'll find me. / I promise. For Infantrum Challenge: Dance Till You Drop.


**Thrafsmata**

**.*.*.*.*.**

**Sebuah Fanfiksi untuk Infantrum Challenge: Dance Till You Drop © Nagisa Palaguna**

.

**Summary:** I'll be waiting here. / I'll be waiting for you. / So, if you come here… you'll find me. / I promise. For Infantrum Challenge: Dance Till You Drop.

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VIII © Square Soft/Square Enix

**Dansa yang dipakai:** Waltz

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

**Warning:** No dialog, POV yang berubah-ubah, timeline dan setting yang berpindah-pindah. Semoga tidak membingungkan.

**Happy reading :D**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_(I'll be waiting here)_

.

.

Aku berdiri. Menunggu. Ah—bukan. Aku tidak menunggu siapapun, hanya berdiri—dan menunggu. Tch! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku hanya terus berdiri dan terkesan sedang menunggu seseorang di ballroom Balamb Garden ini.

_Atau aku memang menunggu sesuatu—lebih tepatnya—seseorang? _

_Tapi siapa?_

Para pelayan lalu-lalang menawarkan minuman untuk membasahi tenggorokan sementara sepasang dua pasang (bahkan lebih) pria dan wanita saling menautkan lengan, berjalan dalam irama langkah yang sama menuju ke tengah ballroom lalu berdansa dengan diiringi lantunan melodi lembut namun dinamis.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan semua itu, sebab memang begitulah seharusnya atmosfir sebuah pesta.

Yang salah adalah aku. Menjauhi keramaian, menempatkan posisi di sudut ruangan, sambil menatap lurus panorama angkasa di malam hari—seorang diri. Terhipnotis dengan lautan bintang yang berpendar-pendar mengitari si bulan, seakan memberi sugesti kepadaku untuk 'jangan beranjak dari situ'.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, sesuatu melesat cepat, jatuh mengikuti gravitasi membentuk lengkungan sempurna oleh pijaran ekornya yang berkilat-kilat. Ini yang disebut bintang jatuh, eh?

Mataku mengikuti arah jatuhnya bintang dan—

_Hmm, aku menyadari ada seseorang di sana; gadis muda berambut hitam panjang dalam balutan gaun satin pendek berwarna gading. _

—dia juga ternyata memandang hal yang sama dengan apa yang ditangkap oleh retinaku.

Oh, dia sekarang menyadari keberadaanku. Menoleh, tersenyum, lalu mengangkat telunjuk kanannya sehingga sejajar dengan wajahnya. Biar aku tebak. Ia sedang menunjuk bintang jatuh itu, bukan?

Dan untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya, aku menemukan diriku—dan _dia_, menyelaraskan setiap pijakan, gestur, pola gerak, serta hembusan nafas menjadi padu dalam harmonisasi _walt_ di atas lantai marmer pastel. Naluriku menuntunku untuk mengikuti pergerakan gadis-tanpa-nama itu, meskipun tidak pernah sekalipun memoriku menyimpan keahlian lain selain bertarung dan segala penunjangnya.

Namun, aku menikmati detik-detik berdansa dengannya, dipayungi benda-benda langit sebagai penerang yang mengamati kami dari atas kubah kaca.

Terus berdansa seakan tak ada lagi hari esok. Terus berdansa seakan hanya ada kami berdua di sana. Terus berdansa hingga akhirnya pecahan spektrum warna kembang api menjadi klimaks pertemuan singkat kami—aku dan _dia_.

.

Sekali lagi, aku berdiri, menatapnya yang menjauhi titik koordinat di mana aku berada.

_Hei, Nona, aku bahkan belum tahu namamu…_

_Apakah kau adalah orang yang selama ini kutunggu?_

_Aku kembali akan menunggu… di sini._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_(I'll be waiting for you)_

.

.

Squall, kau di mana?

Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu di manapun. Hanya ada hitam, lalu bintang, bulan, dan aku—kau tak ada.

Ultimecia—penyihir itu, mengambil alih tubuhku dan meninggalkanku di sini.

Aku sendirian, terombang-ambing di luar angkasa, tanpa gravitasi yang menjejakkan kakiku pada tanah, tanpa pasokan oksigen yang memadai untuk didistribusikan ke seluruh organ tubuh.

Dapat kurasakan paru-paruku semakin sesak, meraung, meminta diisi dengan udara segar. Tubuhku semakin melemah seiring dengan melambatnya kinerja jantung memompa aliran darah.

_Apa aku akan… mati?_

Kedua cincin perak berukirkan kepala singa yang sebelumnya kukaitkan dengan rantai menjadi kalung, mengambang tepat di hadapanku. Itu milik Squall.

Aku tersenyum getir.

Squall, apa kau masih ingat pertemuan pertama kita di _ballroom_ itu?

Saat di mana kita berdansa di bawah permadani bintang. Bukankah saat itu mereka terlihat begitu jauh dan tak terjangkau? Kini, mereka sangat dekat denganku seolah dapat kugenggam dengan tangan kosong. Oh, aku ingat. Ada yang bilang bahwa kalau kita meninggal maka akan menjadi bintang, 'kan?

Kugelengkan kepalaku dengan segera, mencoba membuyarkan segala firasat buruk yang menggerayangi otakku.

Buliran air mata yang mengembang di pelupuk, tidak bisa lagi kubendung. Semua masa-masa kebersamaan bersama pria berambut cokelat itu terus berkelebat, menghujam setiap sudut memoriku.

_Aku takut. Takut tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengannya. _

Kurapatkan kelopak mataku, membiarkannya terpejam, sementara raga mengambang tanpa arah dalam kehampaan galaksi. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain _menunggunya_—menunggu Squall, datang dan membawaku kembali merasakan hangatnya pelukan sinar mentari di Timbel.

_[…Rin—]_

Huh?

_[…Rinoa]_

Merasa ada yang memanggil namaku, kedua mataku refleks terbuka, mencari arah sumber suara. Tapi nihil. Ini pasti hanya delusi, sebab yang ada hanyalah bintang yang berkedap-kedip dan semakin mendekat—

Tunggu. Yang mendekat itu adalah—

—Squall?

Sesosok figur yang diselubungi pakaian astronot menghampiriku, menggenggam tanganku, lalu membiaskan seberkas afeksi dalam rengkuhannya.

_Aku tahu dia pasti akan datang._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_(So, if you come here… you'll find me)_

.

.

Kau berjalan dengan langkah gontai, menyusuri retakkan tanah gersang untuk mencari jalan keluar dari dunia paralel itu—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, mencari seseorang yang kau kasihi.

_Siapa?_

_Quistis? Zell? Selphie? Irvine?, atau—_

Kau memaksa otakmu untuk mengingat sebuah nama, sembari kelereng biru pucatmu terus memindai ke segala arah. Kau pernah ingat, di suatu waktu, telah membuat perjanjian dengan _seorang gadis_ untuk bertemu lagi di taman belakang panti asuhan milik Edea jikalau kalian terpisah.

Namun, kali ini, berdasarkan apa yang kau lihat—tidak ada taman dengan taburan kelopak daffodil yang cerah maupun kamelia yang memikat hati, tidak ada bisikan rumput yang bergesekkan dengan angin musim semi, dan—tidak ada _gadis itu_.

Cukup panjang jarak yang telah kau tempuh sampai pada akhirnya kau menemukan jurang tanpa dasar. Sepasang kakimu tak sanggup lagi menopang bobot tubuhmu, membuatmu terduduk di tepian jalan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kesendirian kembali memenjarakanmu. Sama seperti waktu di mana kau seorang diri menatap langit malam ditengah keramaian _ballroom_. Apa kau ingat?

Tentu kau ingat; dentuman sepatu fantofel yang beradu dengan dentingan hak tinggi, aroma cokelat dan kue-kue panggang yang menguar, atau ornamen-ornamen klasik yang berdiri tegap di setiap sudut ruangan. Tapi lebih dari itu semua, ada sesuatu yang kau lupakan. Kau tahu ada _seseorang_ di sana—dengan jari telunjuk yang terangkat—dan menarikmu untuk berdansa dengannya. Bayangan wajahnya semakin mengabur alih-alih nampak jelas, saat kau berusaha keras mengingatnya.

Adegan yang sama berulang kali membuncah dalam benakmu, seolah ingin menyiksamu. Kehilangan kenangan penting bersama seseorang yang berarti adalah hal terakhir yang kau harap terjadi dalam kehidupanmu.

Kau tergeletak tak sadarkan diri—jiwa nyaris berpisah dari ragamu—dan kembali menanti dalam diam. Sebab, seperti itulah kalian; berpisah, namun akhirnya saling menemukan satu sama lain.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_(I promise)_

.

.

Semuanya berawal dari sebuah pertemuan sederhana, tanpa mengetahui identitas namun perlahan dan tanpa disadari, keduanya membentuk afeksi yang tidak dapat dicegat siapapun.

Ya. Berawal dari _ballroom_ itu, bintang jatuh itu, _waltz_ itu, Squall dan Rinoa menapaki berbagai aral rintangan untuk menepati janji yang telah tergurat. Berlayar mengarungi angkasa luas untuk menyelamatkan_nya_ dan melompati batas dimensi waktu untuk mencari_nya_.

.

Lalu untuk kedua kalinya, mereka—Squal dan Rinoa, berdansa di bawah pancaran sinar keperakan Polaris untuk membuka awal yang baru.

.

.

**.*.*.*.*.**

**~FIN~**

**.*.*.*.*.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Akhirnya saya bisa menyatukan ketiga adegan favorit saya di FF VIII dalam satu fic XD meskipun saya tahu ini pendek banget orz.

Dalam fic ini saya ingin mencoba gaya penulisan yang belum pernah saya gunakan sebelumnya, yaitu tanpa dialog sama sekali dan POV yang berubah-ubah. Di fic ini saya memasukkan tiga macam POV sekaligus =))

Adakah yang bingung dengan fic gaje ini? :') Silahkan bertanya lewat **review** dan akan saya jelaskan dengan senang hati ;3

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
